


Almost Worked (The Not Quite Over Remix)

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, post-always a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky had thought that Adam was handling the power loss. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Worked (The Not Quite Over Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fade Away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5852) by Lielabell. 



Rocky was worried - he hadn't heard from Adam in a while. Rocky knew how hard the first few months after losing your powers could be. He thought that things had been getting better for Adam ever since the two of them had gotten together.

He should have gone with Adam when Adam had said he was going back to Angel Grove for a visit. There were too many memories, too many chances of something undoing all the progress that they had made in moving on with their lives.

"Rocky?" a voice said, and he looked up to see an Asian girl wearing a lot of pink standing there. He vaguely recognized her.

"Cassie, right?" he asked hesitantly. He had never officially met Kat's replacement.

"Yeah," she confirmed . "Um, can I sit down?"

"Sure," Rocky said, gesturing to the bench next to him. "How's Angel Grove?" Only a small taste of bitterness went into his words.

"Safe, for the moment," Cassie said, and Rocky nodded. That was a good answer - the sort that any Ranger would want to hear. She hesitated. "There was an accident," she said quietly.

"Adam," Rocky said, closing his eyes. There was no hesitation - he knew exactly what had happened. Adam had to go off and be a hero and he'd gotten hurt.

"He used his morpher," Cassie said quietly, and Rocky's eyes opened.

"He what?" he said in disbelief.

"He used his morpher - we healed him up, but he's still in the hospital recovering. I'm a little worried about him - he woke up briefly, and all he said was that it didn't work. He must not be able to remember the fight - I'm just afraid that he'll wake up and think that he failed and that Carlos got hurt."

*

Cassie didn't stay long after they had arrived at the hospital. Her communicator had gone off, and she'd run to the battle, shouting her apologies at him as she left. Some small part of Rocky wondered if that was what he had looked like, all of those times when they had run out of the Youth Center without finishing, or even paying for their drinks. It was a miracle the whole city hadn't figured out who they were.

He sat down by Adam's bedside, taking in all of the machines that were helping to keep his boyfriend alive. He wondered how Adam could have been so stupid - unlike Cassie, he knew exactly what Adam had meant by it didn't work.

For the first time, the two of them were free to be together. He just couldn't understand how, when they finally had their chance, when they could finally be happy, Adam would try and throw it all away.

They had each other, so how could Adam possibly think that there wasn't anything to live for? How could he have tried to kill himself?

All Rocky could do was sit and wait, watching as Adam slept, and hoping that when Adam woke up they could fix it. That somehow he could remind Adam that they had something to live for - each other.


End file.
